SukeChan
by SasShin
Summary: Sasuke adalah sebuah boneka di kotak permainan boneka! apa jadinya kalau semua orang menginginkannya? fict pertama dari author baru.


**Naruto punya Masashi Sensei**

**NaruSasu**

**Warning: gaje, lebay, typos, author baru,  
**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**~'Suke-chan~**

Dia adalah sebuah boneka. Boneka mungil berbusana kimono warna putih, dengan perpaduan celana hitam dengan ikat pinggang berwarna ungu yang diikat menyerupai pita di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Boneka berkulit putih susu, berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dan berwarna mata hitam pula. Bentuknya sederhana, namun mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpesona dan ingin memiliki boneka tersebut. Dan semua orang memanggilnya 'Suke-chan.

Taman kota Konoha adalah sebuah taman yang tidak pernah sepi dikinjungi oleh orang-orang yang bermaksud untuk mencari udara segar setelah seharian beraktifitas. Anak-anak kecil dengan riangnya bermain di pasir yang tersedia di pojok taman yang ramai didatangi anak kecil. Pasangan kekasih yang senang bercengkrama atau duduk berdua di bangku taman yang di dekat pancuran yang ada di tengah taman itu. Atau anak-anak sekolah yang singgah setelah keluar dari sekolah mereka namun belum berniat untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dengan kata lain, semua orang dengan berbagai macam bentuk, umur maupun aktifitas senang berada di taman tersebut.

Bukan hanya suasana dan pemandangan yang indah dari taman tersebut yang menarik perhatian semua orang tapi juga adanya permainan sederhana yang terdapat di taman tersebut. Permainan dengan menggunakan koin, berbentuk tabung kaca bening yang di dalamnya berisi boneka-boneka lucu berbentuk manusia dengan barbagai bentuk dan warna. Cara bermainnya adalah memasukan koin terlebih dahulu ke dalam lubang yang telah disediakan, setelah itu kita tekan tombol tengah untuk memulai biasanya berwarna merah, ada besi panjang berada di tengah kaca itu yang berfungsi untuk mengambil boneka dan untuk bisa menggerakan besi itu kita harus menggunakan tombol yang telah tersedia, sebelah kiri untuk ke kiri begitu juga dengan tombol kanan untuk bergerak ke sebelah kanan. Ada juga tombol ke atas dank e bawah, kita tinggal mengarahkan besi panjang itu ke boneka yang kita inginkan setelah kita mendapatkan boneka yang kita inginkan kita bawa dengan besi itu ke arah kotak yang ada di pojokan sehingga boneka yang kita inginkan bisa kita ambil.

Setiap harinya, permainan itu selalu penuh dengan orang yang mengantri untuk bisa memainkan permainan tersebut. Namun ada yang beda dengan orang-orang itu, mereka main bukan hanya untuk mengambil salah satu boneka yang ada di dalam kaca tersebut melainkan mereka berlomba-lomba untuk bisa mendapatkan satu boneka yang memang begitu diinginkan oleh semua orang di kota itu. Boneka kecil berkimono putih. Ya. . .boneka 'Suke-chan.

Terlihat boneka itu diam di sana menungu sang besi panjang menghampirinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Susah. Sangat susah. Berkali-kali orang-orang itu mencoba namun tak ada satu pun yang bisa mendapatkan sang boneka pujaan. Karena saking susahnya didapatkan, orang-orang itu menyebutnya boneka ajaib dan orang terpilih saja yang bisa mendapatkannya. Mereka meyakini kalau boneka yang mereka panggil 'Suke-chan itu adalah penjelmaan seorang pangeran dari keluarga yang kaya raya yang sangat tampan yang konon disihir oleh penyihir jahat yang berniat melamar sang pangeran namun lamarannya ditolak oleh raja karena sang penyihir itu sangat jahat. Namun benar atau tidaknya cerita itu tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Yang mereka pikirkan saat itu adalah, berusaha untuk bisa mendapatkan boneka tersebut.

Sorak-sorai orang-orang yang tengah bermain permainan itu mememenuhi seluruh taman, semua orang berkerumun untuk menyaksikan para pemain yang berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan boneka-boneka itu. Di antara banyak boneka itu hanya 'Suke-chan yang terlihat lusuh dan baju bagian belakang sudah sedikit sobek. Itu dikarenakan hanya boneka itulah yang menjadi sasaran para pemain. Berbagai macam omongan baik yang enak didengar maupun yang tidak pantas didengar terdengar dari mulut orang-orang itu.

"Shit. ..lepas lagi!" umpatnya ketika sang boneka terjatuh dari jepitan besi pamjang itu setelah jaraknya hanya beberapa centi lagi dari kotak kecil tempat pengambilan boneka.

"Hahaha. . .sudah aku bilang kan, tidak mungkin 'Suke-chan mau diambil oleh orang sepertimu!" Ledek temannya sambil menyingsikan lengan bajunya dan menggantikan posisi temannya yang telah gagal tadi. "Sekarang giliranku! Lihat ini. . .aku pasti bisa mengambil boneka brengsek itu!"

"Huh. . .buktikan! jangan hanya bicara!" Tantang anak remaja yang gagal tadi.

Suara sorak-sorai kembali terdengar saat anak itu mulai memencet berbagai tombol yang ada untuk bisa mengambil boneka yang kini tertelungkup di pojok kaca. Robekan kecil tadi semakin lebar dan terlihat semakin kotor. Namun itu tidak mengurangi pesona sang boneka, buktinya semakin banyak saja yang datang untuk berlomba mendapatkannya.

Begitulah setiap harinya di permainan boneka itu, orang dating dengan semangat yang membara dan pergi dengan wajah yang sedih. Namun orang-orang itu seakan tidak pernah lelah untuk terus berusaha menaklukan sang boneka pujaan. Jarang sekali tempat itu sepi, hanya saat tengah malam saja permainan itu bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan lega karena tidak lagi harus disibukan dengan orang-orang yang terus menerus mengerubunginya.

Begitu pula dengan sang boneka. Terlihat ia tengah berleha-leha merayakan kemenangannya hari ini karena kembali berhasil lolos dari manusia-manusia berambisi besar terhadapnya siang tadi.

"Heh. . .semoga mereka tidak dating lagi! Aku sudah bosan melayani orang-orang lemah itu! Memangnya tidak ada yang lebih kuat lagi apa?" kata sang boneka sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya. Sengak.

"Jangan bilang begitu dulu, Sasuke! Kita tidak tahu kan orang-orang seperti apa lagi yang akan kita hadapi besok!" Kata boneka tampan berambut seperti nanas yang kerjaannya hanya tidur saja itu bahkan ia seperti tidak peduli pada besi panjang yang siap kapan saja menangkapnya itu.

"Tenang saja, Shika! Aku yakin saat ini tanpa bantuan kalian pun aku bisa mengalahkan mereka! Mereka hanya orang-orang lemah yang hanya bisa bicara saja namun tidak bisa membuktikan ucapan mereka!" Sanggah Sasuke yakin.

"heh. . .hanya masalahnya sekarang, kalau begini terus bukankah kau harusnya sedih, Sasuke. Kalau orang-orang itu tidak ada yang bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini itu berarti kau akan jadi boneka selamanya! Kau tidak mau berubah keasalmu lagi?" Ucap boneka laki-laki berwajah tampan dan berambut cokelat panjang dengan nada serius. Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku lebih senang di sini dan jadi boneka daripada menjadi seorang Uchiha yang harus terlihat sempurna kapanpun dan di manapun!" Umpatnya dengan wajah setoicnya sambil berdiri dan membelakangi semua teman-temannya.

"Kami hanya iba saja melihatmu, Sasuke! Lihat baju dan rupamu sekarang, lusuh sekali!" sebuah boneka bermasker dan berambut perak ikut ambil bagian dalam pembicaraan yang selalu terjadi ketika hari sudah mencapai tengah malam itu. "Siapa yang menyangka kalau boneka dengan nama 'Suke-chan yang ada di kotak permainan di taman kota adalah putra bungsu Uchiha yang kaya raya itu!"

Boneka yang sebenarnya pemuda tampan berusia 17 tahun itu hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ejekan sang bodyguard yang sudah disewa sang ayah untuk melindunginya.

"Aku sarankan mulai besok kau jangan banyak tingkah, Sasuke! Kau benar-benar merepotkan, kita harus bekerja ekstra untuk melindungimu dari besi panjang sialan itu karena ulahmu yang sok hebat!" Sindir boneka berambut merah dan bertato Ai di keningnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bisa tanpa bantuan kalian!" Bentak Sasuke yang tidak tahan terus-terusan dimarahi oleh orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi bawahannya itu.

"Wah. . .kalau kau tertangkap, jangan salahkan kami ya!" kata boneka berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat dengan senyuman memuakan sambil berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sergah Sasuke tajam sambil mengirimkan date glare khasnya kepada boneka yang baginya sangat menyebalkan itu. Namun sepertinya tidak mempan nyatanya boneka bernama Sai itu semakin memperlebar senyumannya.

"Berhenti mengoda sasuke, Sai!" Kata boneka berambut cokelat panjang itu sambil menyeruak di antara Sasuke dan Sai.

"Wah. . .kau cemburu, tuan Hyuga?" Ucap Sai tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Sasuke kembali memutar kedua bola matanya.

Uchiha Sasuke, adalah pemuda dengan berbagai kesempurnaan yang membuatnya begitu terkenal dan popular di kalangan gadis maupun laki-laki di konoha itu. Semua orang memimpikannya, semua orang menginginkannya, namun karena sikapnya yang dingin dan sombong belum ada satu pun orang yang berani mendekatinya. Dengan segala kelebihannya itu membuat Sasuke tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sombong dan tidak mau menghargai orang lain, egois dan suka seenaknya sendiri membuat ayahnya yang merupakan orang ternama di konoha putus asa. Dengan bantuan Madara Uchiha, kakek Sasuke, Fugaku berusaha merubah sikap buruk Sasuke. Dengan kekuatan Madara yang konon mampu merubah manusia ke bentuk lain, Sasuke menjadi boneka yang membuat bahagia semua oang sebagai akibat atas perbuatannya yang sudah sering menyakiti orang lain. Dan kutukan itu akan hilang jika sang boneka berhasil diambil oleh jodohnya. Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu siapa jodohnya sehingga ia pasrah saja saat orang-orang itu berusaha mengambilnya. Toh ia yakin, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya semua bodyguard yang sudah dibayar atahnya akan melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa mereka. Kakashi hatake. Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara dan Sai adalah orang-orang yang hebat yang disewa ayahnya untuk melindunginya dan ikut diubah menjadi boneka bersama Sasuke. Terjebak dalam kotak kaca bersama boneka-boneka sungguhan lainnya.

Pagi kembali datang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Ia hanya butuh persiapan untuk menghadapi semua ancaman. Tapi masalahnya, pagi ini ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Begitu ia bangun ia merasa seluruh badannya sakit dan tubuhnya lemas. Oh. . .apakah menjadi boneka ia tidak bisa terbebas dari yang namanya Flu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Sasuke berniat untuk tidur kembali padahal hari sudah semakin siang.

"Hn" jawabnya tanpa semangat.

"Wajahmu pucat!" Komentar Sai sambil bertopang dagu di samping Sasuke yang masih tiduran.

"Aku bukan kau!" Delik Sasuke sambil membalikan badannya membelakangi Sai yang kembali memasang senyum memuakannya.

"Kalau memang kau sakit, kau istirahat dulu saja! Biar kami yang menghadapi mereka!" kata Kakashi sambil memandang segerombolan pemuda berseragam sekolah yang berjalan ke arah permainan boneka itu.

Keempat pemuda tampan yang berbentuk boneka indah itu berdiri membelakangi Sasuke yang menatap segerombolan pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih menakutkan dari hari sebelumnya.

"'Suke-chan, hari ini kita akan mendaptkanmu!" Triak salah satu dari pemuda itu sambil maju ke depan dan bersiap untuk menekan tombol mulai.

"Heh. . .jangan harap!" Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum ala psykopat.

"Tetaplah di belakang kami, 'Suke!" Kata Sai membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Palang besi yang panjang itu mulai bergerak. Perlahan mendekati boneka-boneka yang terdiam seakan siap diangkat oleh palang besi tersebut. Palang itu berhenti, dan sedikit demi sedikit turun mendekati Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatap besi perak yang hanya tinggal berapa senti saja dari tubuhnya. Jari-jari dari besi perak itu sudah mulai membuka dan semakin mendekati sasaran. Sang jari besi sudah mengambil sasaran dan mulai mengangkat boneka itu dengan perlahan.

"Yah. . .ayo angkat!" Seru pemuda-pemuda itu dengan suara yang keras.

Kini besi itu sudah mulai terangkat lebih tinggi. Namun yang nampak pada jari-jari besi itu bukan boneka berkimono putih melainkan boneka perempuan berambut pink dengan bando di kepalanya.

"Sial. . .bukan 'Suke-chan!" Triak pemuda-pemuda itu kecewa.

"Padahal tadi aku yakin kalau yang aku ambil itu boneka 'Suke-chan!" Kata si pemencet tombol sambil melepaskan boneka pink itu.

'Mereka melepaskan boneka yang sudah mereka ambil dengan susah payah' kata Sasuke dalam hati heran.

"Kenapa dilepaskan lagi?" Tanya anak yang lain merasa heran juga.

"Nggak butuh boneka-boneka jelek itu! Aku hanya akan mengambil boneka 'Suke-chan!" Jawab anak itu yang mulai memencet tombol kiri dan menggerakan besi itu ke atas Sasuke.

Kini sasaran mereka adalah baju depan Sasuke, karena memang posisi Sasuke saat ini adalah tidur terlentang sehingga tubuh bagian depannya yang terlihat. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan berharap besi itu tidak mencapai tubuhnya. Besi mulai turun dan tepat di atas dada Sasuke jari-jari besi itu terbuka, kembali turun, dan jari-jari itu mulai menutup dan berusaha untuk meraih tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan besi itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, hanya menyentuh karena begitu jari itu tertutup kembali, hanya udara kosong yang ia bawa. Triakan kecewa kembali terdengar menggema di seluruh taman itu. Semakin banyak orang yang berkerumun di permainan boneka itu, ikut bersorak saat ada yang berhasil mengangkat Sasuke dan bertriak kecewa saat lagi-lagi boneka itu terjatuh dari pegangan jari besi itu.

Sore sudah mulai beranjak turun. Taman kota yang tadinya ramai dan penuh oleh manusia kini mulai lengang dan hanya beberapa penjual keliling yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir menjajakan dagangan mereka. Sekelompok anak kecil berlari keluar area taman dengan tawa yang membuat sore itu semakin cerah dan berwarna. Suasana yang damai itu juga dirasakan oleh para boneka yanga ada di kotak permainan setelah berjam-jam yang lalu mereka habiskan untuk melawan para remaja yang berusaha menangkap Sasuke. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke, namun tenaga mereka benar-benar terkuras sehingga begitu pemuda-pemuda itu meninggalkan taman dengan wajah lelah dan kecewa keempat boneka itu langsung tertidur pulas. Tinggal Sasuke yang masih duduk sambil menyetabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Bajunya semakin lusuh dan robekan kecil ada di sana sini, wajahnya pun terlihat sangat payah.

"Kapan aku bisa bersantai tanpa gangguan manusia sialan itu?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan diri di kaca bening itu.

Suara mesin penggali tanah yang tengah beroprasi di sekitar taman itu mengganggu pendengarannya sehingga tanpa ia sadari besi panjang di atasnnya mulai bergerak dan mendekati dirinya. Terlambat, begitu ia mendongakkan kepalanya besi itu sudah langsung menghimpit tubuhnya dengan kuat dan mulai mengangkatnya perlahan namun pasti ke arah lubang tempat pengambilan boneka.

Sasuke berusaha meronta, namun usahanya sia-sia. Tubuhnya yang memang sudah sangat lelah itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kekuatan besi itu. Semakin dekat. Sasuke berhenti meronta dan menoleh ke arah orang yang sudah berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya itu dan bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi berhasil mendapatkannya. Namun hanya bayangan hitam yanga ia lihat. Sosok yang kabur karena terhalang oleh cahaya matahari senja.

'Aku tertangkap' bisik Sasuke sebelum tubuhnya terlempar ke lubang sempit itu.

Siang hari yang sangat lengang di jalan raya dekat konoha high school. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah berjalan dengan perlahan sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi membelai rambutnya yang halus. Senyum manisnya terkembang menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Hari melelahkan kembali ia lewati.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati taman kota dan pandangannya terhenti pada segerombol orang yang tengah bertriak-triak penuh semangat. Karena didorong rasa ingin tahu yang kuat, pemuda matahari itu berjalan mendekati krumunan itu dan mnyeruak di antara manusia yang saling berdesakan. Matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah kotak kaca yang berisi banyak sekali boneka yang indah, namun saat itu juga ia terpana pada satu boneka yang tengah tergantung pada palang besi yang mulai bergerak menuju arah lubang. Dia merasa boneka itu tidak ingin kalau ia diambil oleh anak itu, ada rasa yang aneh di hatinya saat palang itu semakin mendekati lubang. Dan tiba-tiba saja seperti melompat, boneka itu terlepas dari besi. Dan. . .apa itu tadi? Apakah boneka itu tadi berdiri. Rasa penasarannya semakin besar kepada boneka yang suddah langsung menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya.

Permainan demi permainan ia tonton dengan dada berdebar-debar takut sang boneka keinginannya tertangkap oleh orang-orang itu. Apalagi begitu ia tahu kalau dari sekian banyak orang yang berkerumun di taman itu semuanya menginginkan boneka 'cantik', menurutnya itu. Dan muncul perasaan aneh, perasaan yang begitu besar. Ingin memiliki boneka itu juga.

Dan kini, hanya ada dia di taman itu. Hanya ada dia di depan permainan boneka itu. Dia yang terus menerus menatap boneka yang kini tengah bersandar pada dinding kaca.

"'Suke-chan ya. . .? aku mencoba juga ah!" Katanya sambil mendekati permainan itu tanpa disadari oleh boneka yang kini membelakanginya.

Suara traktor yang tengah beroperasi di dekat taman sepertinya membuat boneka tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Bahkan boneka itu juga tidak menyadari saat si pemuda bermata biru jernih itu memencet tombol mulai dan boneka juga tidak menyadari pergerakan sang besi. Begitu jari-jari dari besi itu tepat berada di atasnya, ia melihat boneka itu seperti bergerak meski hanya sekilas. Akh. . .ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah segera membawa boneka itu ke lubang dan mengambilnya secepat mungkin. Namun, ia tidak boleh buru-buru. Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, ia merasa sang boneka berontak dan berusaha lepas dari pegangan besi itu.

"Hei. . .aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu! Bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang!" Katanya penuh semangat sambil menekan tombol kanan. Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya dan semakin lebar manakala ia seperti melihat wajah dari boneka itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku menangkapmu, 'Suke-chan!"

Dan ia berani bersumpah, saat ia melempar boneka keinginannya itu ke lubang pengambilan boneka ia mendengar bisikkan pelan dari arah boneka 'Suke-chan. 'Aku tertangkap'.

**END**

Waw. . .waw. . .waw. . .

Gomen minna. . .lebay bgt ga sih?

,wat Naru. . .gomen ya munculnya dikit! 'drasengan'

Mo review?


End file.
